mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
France 2
France 2 is French public television network owned by France TV. The channel broadcasts news, sports, entertainment, game-shows, documentaries programmings. History Originally under the ownership of the RTF, the channel went on the air for the first time on 1 January 1964 as RTF Télévision 2. Within a year, ORTF was rebranded as La Deuxième Chaîne (The Second Channel). Originally, the network was broadcast on 625-line transmitters only in preparation for the discontinuation of 819-line black & white transmissions and the introduction of color. The switch to color occurred at 14:15 CET on 1 October 1967, using the SECAM system. La Deuxième Chaîne became the first color television channel in France although TF1 would not commence color broadcasting on 625-lines until 20 December 1975. Such technology later allowed the network to air programming in NICAM stereo (compatible with SECAM). The present channel is the direct successor of Antenne 2, established under a 1974 law that mandated the breakup of ORTF into seven distinct organisations. Three television "programme corporations" were established in 1975 – TF1, Antenne 2 and FR3, now France 3 – alongside R'adio France', the production corporation Société française de production, the public broadcasting agency TéléDiffusion de France and the Institut national de l'audiovisuel. Antenne 2 and the other corporations were constituted as limited companies with the state controlling 100% of their capital. Although the three channels were set up as competitors vying for advertisers, they retained a collective monopoly over television broadcasting in France that was not repealed until 1981. Privately owned channels such as Canal+ and La Cinq (now superseded by France 5) soon became major competitors to the state-owned channels after the state monopoly was lifted. The breakup of ORTF had been intended to stimulate competition between the public channels but failed in this aim; both TF1 and Antenne 2 came to rely on a diet of popular entertainment shows alongside cheap American imports, seeking to maximise ratings and attract advertisers.4 TF1 was privatised in 1987, radically affecting the balance of the French television market. The remaining state-owned channels came under severe pressure from their private competitors and lost 30% of their market share between 1987 and 1989. In an effort to save them, a single director-general was appointed to manage both Antenne 2 and FR3 and the two channels merged to form the France Télévisions group. They were renamed in 1992 as France 2 and France 3 respectively. By 1995, the combined audience share of the two state-owned channels was 41%, with France 2 in particular being heavily dependent on advertising and sponsorship revenues, which comprised 43.8% of its budget by 1996. The focus on ratings led to strong rivalry with TF1, for instance prompting the two channels to broadcast popular shows and news programmes in the same timeslots. TF1 and France 2 compete for the same demographics; dramas (including American imports), game shows and light entertainments form the dominant mix on both channels. Programmings Information * Journal de 13 heures * Journal de 20 heures * Cinq JT * Quatre JT Magazines Information * 13 h 15, le samedi * 13 h 15, le dimanche * 19h le dimanche * 20h55 * Le 6h00 info * Cash investigation * Cellule de crise * Consomag * Complément d'enquête * Envoyé spécial * Infrarouge * L'Angle éco * L'Émission politique * Les Quatre Vérités * Tout compte fait * Un œil sur la planète Services * Affaire conclue * Ça commence aujourd'hui * C'est au programme * C'est un monde! * Je t'aime, etc. * Dans les yeux d'Olivier * Télématin Culture * Alcaline * D'art d'art * Dans quelle étagère ? * La Boîte à musique * Mardi Cinéma * Secrets d'histoire * Stupéfiant! * Thé ou Café Science * Aventures de médecine * Les Pouvoirs extraordinaires du corps humain Sports * Rencontres à XV * Stade 2 * Vélo Club'' ou ''L'Après Tour * XV/15 Others * Expression directe * Faites entrer l'accusé * Le Jour du Seigneur * Présence protestante * Rendez-vous en terre inconnue * Retour aux sources * Sagesses bouddhistes * Un jour, un destin * Vu Entertainment * Alcaline, le concert * Chéri(e), c'est moi le chef! * DiCaire Show * Eurovision Song Contest * La Maison préférée des français * Le Grand Show * Le Jardin préféré des français * Le Monument préféré des Français * Le Plus Grand Cabaret du monde * Le Village préféré des Français * Les Années bonheur * On n'est pas couché * Prodiges * Qui sera le prochain grand pâtissier? * Taratata * Victoires de la musique * Vivement dimanche prochain Game shows * Les 5 anneaux d'or * Fort Boyard * Les Z'amours * Motus * N'oubliez pas les paroles! * Tout le monde a son mot à dire * Tout le monde joue * Tout le monde veut prendre sa place Logos RTF Télévision 2 (1964).png|First logo (1st January to 24th July 1964) Deuxieme chaine d'ORTF (1964-1967).png|Second logo (25th July 1964 to 1st October 1967) Deuxieme chaine d'ORTF (1967-1971).png|Third logo (1st October 1967 to 21st August 1972) Deuxieme chaine d'ORTF (1971-1975).png|Fourth logo (21st August 1972 to 5th January 1975) Antenne 2 (1975-1983).png|Fifth logo (6th January 1975 to 12th September 1983) Antenne 2 (1977-1990).png|Sixth logo (1977 to 5th November 1990) Antenne 2 (1983-1986).png|Seventh logo (12th September 1983 to 7th April 1986) Antenne 2 (1986-1987).png|Eighth logo (7th April 1986 to 7th September 1987) Antenne 2 (1987-1988).png|Ninth logo (7th September 1987 to 4th January 1988) Antenne 2 (1988-1990).png|Tenth logo (4th January 1988 to 5th November 1990) Antenne 2 (1990-1992).png|Eleventh logo (5th November 1990 to 7th September 1992) France 2 (1992-2002).png|Twelfth logo (7th September 1992 to 6th January 2002) France 2 (2002-2008).png|Thirteenth logo (7th January 2002 to 6th April 2008) France 2 (2008-.n.v.).png|Fourteenth logo (7th April 2008 to 27th October 2012) France 2 HD (2008-.n.v.).png|First HD logo (2008-2012) France 2 (2008-2015, v zefire novostej).png|Fifthteenth logo (27th October 2012 to 28th January 2018) France 2 HD (2012-.n.v.).png|Second HD logo (2012-2018) France 2 (2018-.n.v.).png|Sixteenth logo (29th January 2018 to present) External links * Official website Category:France TV Category:Secondary television channels Category:Television channels in France Category:France Category:Launched in 1964